


Cecil x Mere Drabble

by BadgersQueen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sexy drabble I wrote on my phone on Skype to my friend Lillian while I was at work. Short drabble is short lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil x Mere Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> Meredith is my original character & belongs to me
> 
> Cecil L'ively is a character from "The X-Files" & is not mine/does not belong to me.

Her hips swung smoothly to the music. Two drinks and her head swam with a light buzz, the lights like little fireflies. Meredith didn't care that the music was loud or that it was punk rock with no rhythm. Cecil smiled and came up behind her, hands on her hips, fingers slipping beneath her t-shirt and massaging against her skin. Mere laughed and turned to him, her cheeks already pink from the alcohol. Cecil gave her a sheepish grin, nuzzling close to her neck. Her heart skipped a beat at his touch. Feeling his tongue travel up her neck slowly, lips on her ear. His fingers lightly running over her stomach. Meredith went to turn around to face him but stumbled slightly. They both laughed. 

"Careful", Cecil whispered close to her. His hands coming up a second later and cupping her face, a single finger running along her lower lip. 

"You can kiss me, I won't mind", she told him, looking nervously at him. Though she wobbled and had to lean against him. 

He hesitated for a second. Her eyes were glassy yet beautiful. A smile tugged against his lips and he pulled her closer. Enough so she could feel the hardness that had been forming in his trousers the last five minutes. Meredith leaned in close, bumping her nose against his. Both laughed softly and his hesitation was gone. Cupping the back of her neck gently, he kissed her a bit more deeply and passionately then he'd originally intended. But once he tasted her mouth, he couldn't stop. Meredith sighed against his lips, letting out a moan and feeling wet as she pressed against his groin. Cecil broke the kiss for a second, groaning with pleasure. He stepped towards the couch, guiding her with him and the two fell onto the couch. Cecil on top and Mere on the bottom. He pressed another kiss to her lips, guiding his hands under her t-shirt again. 

"Its really warm", Mere commented as he pushed her shirt up to kiss against her stomach. 

Cecil smiled and lightly kissed her stomach before helping her take her t-shirt off. Meredith sat up slightly and kissed against his neck, getting more into this now. Cecil only encouraged her. He nibbled against her throat and as he slowly pressed kissed down towards her breasts, his fingers skillfully working her bra, roughly pulling it from her a second later. Mere let out another moan as he buried his face against her chest, laying her back against the couch. Her legs wrapped around his waist, moving her hips against his. One hand explored her skin, his other hand tangling in her curls. Meredith brought her hands up and down his chest and wondered downwards, starting to undo his zipper. Cecil chuckled, loving seeing her coming undone. He shrugged his shirt off and helped her take off his trousers, as well as hers. 

"Oh god, yes", Meredith moaned as he began to finger her, "Oh fuck". 

Cecil's finger thrusted into her roughly but never giving her any release. As much as she begged and writhed. He pulled her against him, arm around her waist as his finger continued to tease her. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth. 

"Fuck", she muttered again, pressing her face to his neck. 

"Once you start a wild fire, you can't stop it", he whispered seductively in her ear. She was nice and wet as he withdrew his finger. 

He laid her back beneath him and crawled up her body. He spread her legs and pushed himself inside. Her legs wrapped around his waist once more as he thrusted roughly. She was writhing and wiggling beneath him once more. He was determined to make her scream. His mouth pulling and groping at her breasts as he continued to thrust, giving her no release. Meredith screamed in pleasure, begging over and over. Her fingers ran through his hair, messing it. Cecil could feel himself ready to come and buried his face to her shoulder. Three more thrusts and he gave them both a release. Mere came, calling out his name & a slew of loving affectionate words. Cecil groaned as he came, leaving her a large love bite in the process. 

They panted, regaining their normal breathes. As he moved off of her, not wanting to fall asleep on her, Cecil sat up and lit himself a cigarette. Mere, her head still buzzed with alcohol, climbed into his lap, sitting comfortably against him. Cecil took a puff of his fag, smiling sideways at her. His fingers brushing her hair out of her face. She smiled and blushed. Tiredly just pressing her face to his neck.


End file.
